


You Should've Raised a Baby Girl / I Should've Been a Better Son

by zzhenykaa



Series: Trans Ranboo cause projecting, am I right??? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysphoria, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo, Trans Technoblade, Transgender, there is a lack of trans Ranboo content and I need to project so, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzhenykaa/pseuds/zzhenykaa
Summary: Ranboo over-binds and finds out that he's not alone.or,Ranboo and Technoblade have a bonding moment :)title from Mama by My Chemical Romance
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Trans Ranboo cause projecting, am I right??? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105154
Comments: 28
Kudos: 991





	You Should've Raised a Baby Girl / I Should've Been a Better Son

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of trans!Ranboo content, so im here to provide,,,, 
> 
> ALSO! this is my first work on ao3 so im really not sure how tags and shit works on here so yeee
> 
> TW: Unsafe binding, implied previous child abuse/neglect, intrusive thoughts
> 
> PLEASE BIND SAFELY AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!!!

Ranboo has been living with Technoblade and Phil for a week or so now. They got along fairly well and Ranboo was glad to find someone who understood him and his perspective on sides, and even though he was _technically_ choosing a side by staying with them, he has come to the conclusion that he was fine being on this 'side'. His memory book's first page now had two names written on it and he was proud to call both Phil and Techno his new friends.

Right now, the three hybrids were sat at Techno's table drinking some green tea, which Phil had prepared earlier, and just enjoying each others company. Phil and the piglin hybrid were talking about building a new house for the Hound Army, since their current dog house was incredibly close to Techno's house and disturbing his sleep (even though Technoblade wasn't really sleeping much anyway). Ranboo was drowning out their conversation because he was preoccupied focusing on the buzzing pain in his ribs. Ranboo never had the opportunity to have a binder so he substituted with using his trusty ace bandages. He _knew_ it wasn't healthy, but he really had no other option, he was hyper dysphoric and a man has to do what a man's gotta do at the end of the day. Ranboo had been binding for about 17 hours now, he hadn't had the time to take a break from binding, since the early morning when he woke up and until now when it was well into the evening.

'What do you think, Ranboo?' his thoughts were interrupted by Phil, he slightly jumped up, startled.

'Umm im sorry, I wasn't really paying attention, what were you talking about?' Ranboo sheepishly asked, the pain in his ribs increased after the sudden movement making him wince.

'We were thinking of making the dog house in the mountain since the stone would ideally deafen the sound of the constant barking and howling' Technoblade answered staring intently at the tiny green tea leaf floating in his cup.

'Oh well, I think that would be a great idea' Ranboo winced, the pain wasn't dying down, it hurt him to breathe, let alone speak. 

Technoblade and Phil just nodded and continued their discussion. Ranboo drowned out their voices. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable, his face slowly morphed into a grimace. He couldn't show them that he was hurting because then they'd ask questions, questions which Ranboo couldn't answer. He set down his tea cup on the table and carefully started caving in on himself, in hopes of somehow lessening the pain and not drawing attention to him.

It seemed to work. Well, the pain didn't go away, it really didn't even lessen, his ribs were still buzzing with pain and breathing wasn't getting any easier, but at least his friends didn't seem to notice him. The pain steadily increased and he took a shaky breath which felt like a thousand of small needles were stabbing his ribs, he winced and further caved in on himself, tears started to form on his eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, dontcry dontcry docnrydontcry or they'll know, they'll find out and will **leave** you, leave you like **they** did, like **everyone else** did, dont crydontcry_

'..anboo, Ranboo, RANBOO' he didnt notice that Phil and Techno had now stood up and were surrounding him.

_They noticed you, oh Ranboo, you stupid good for **nothing** , now they're gonna **leave** you, leave you like they should've from the beginning, you had one job and you couldn't do it, you're just **useless** , all of them were right, **they were RIGHT**_

Ranboo let the tears fall from his eyes, he really was useless, huh? His sobs broke out, his rubs _**hurt.**_

'Ranboo, Ranboo, shh, calm down, can you take a deep breath for me, please?' Phil quietly spoke to the shaking boy, Ranboo nodded 'good, thats good, can I hug you?' the boy nodded once again, he was embraced by the older man. Technoblade stood awkwardly next to them, shifting from one foot to the other. After a while Ranboo finally calmed down, the pain was still there, his ribs still **hurt** but at least his inner voice calmed down and the flow of intrusive thoughts stopped.

'Are you better?' Techno softly mumbled out.

'Yes, I-' another rib pain shook him to the core this time he let out a painful whimper and started holding onto Phil even harder.

'Whats wrong, Ranboo? Are you hurt?' Phil went into protective dad mode as he quickly held Ranboo's head in his hands and started inspecting his tear stained face.

'I- I just-' Ranboo winced again, hugging his ribs and chest once again, the pain really wasn't getting better, he should've took off the bandages a while back but judging by the situation he was in right now, he wouldn't be able to take them off for a while.

Phil looked up at Technoblade with a face that screamed _I have no clue what's going on help me._ Suddenly, Technoblade's furrowed eyebrows lifted and he quickly stepped closer to Ranboo and whispered in his ear 'For how long have you been wearing it, Ranboo?' Ranboo stiffened and slowly whispered back 'I- like 17 hours I think, how... how did you know?' Technoblade gave Phil a look and he slowly let go off Ranboo and Techno slowly picked the enderman hybrid up. Technoblade and Phil exchanged a couple of nods and then the piglin hybrid started taking the boy in his arms upstairs to his room. Ranboo just starred at him in shock and confusion.

Once they reached Technoblade's bed, he slowly sat the shaking boy down and sat down beside him. 

'Look, Ranboo, how do I even start this? I have never really had to have this conversation with anyone so excuse me if I say something wrong' Technoblade slightly shifted on the bed 'Im trans so thats how I knew what was going on.' a face of shock spread across Ranboo 'Now, I know that dysphoria can be a bitch' the piglin let out a small chuckle 'but umm you- you shouldn't be binding for so long' Techno looked over at Ranboo, who just hung his head 'Now im going to stand up and leave the room for a minute or two and explain to Phil that you just have stomach pains and you, Ranboo, are going to take the binder off because I, surprisingly, really don't want you to die' he gave Ranboo a small smile and stood up, ruffled the enderman's fluffy hair and went downstairs.

Ranboo just sat there in shock. Technoblade is... trans? **THE** Blood God is like... like him? A warmth appeared in Ranboo's chest and a smile spread across his face. The soft noises of Techno talking with Phil shook him from his trance and he took of his jacket and tie. Finally he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall down his shoulders, he stared down his bandaged chest. He took a deep sigh, closed his eyes and carefully unwrapped the bandages. As soon as he took off the ace bandages he took in a deep breath, it still hurt but there no longer was any pressure applied to his ribs, which felt _amazing._

Ranboo slowly wrapped the bandages into a neat roll and set them down beside him. He tried his best not to look at the mirror that was _oh so perfectly_ positioned in front of him. He buttoned up his shirt and threw on his jacket, Ranboo forgot how the cotton fabric of his dress shirt felt against his chest. 

Soon enough Ranboo heard the creaking of the stairs and Technoblade appeared from behind the door. The Blood God looked at Ranboo and then his gaze shifted to the rolled up ace bandages next to him, a look of anger flashed in his face and he looked back up at the enderman hybrid.

'You bind with ace bandages, Ranboo?' he slowly pointed at the material next to the boy, who instinctively tried to hide it in his hands.

'I- uhh yes' he looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with the material. He heard movement and suddenly Techno was looking through the chests he had in the room. Ranboo stared at the piglin with a quizzical look. After a few minutes of shuffling and mumbling, Technoblade finally stood up and walked over to the enderman boy.

'Give me those ace bandages' Ranboo looked at the man stood in front of him and cautiously gave him the bandages he cherished so much. 'Now, Ranboo, promise me you'll never use those to bind ever again.' 

'But I- I **need** to bind, Techno, I cant just-' Ranboo felt something soft placed in his hands. 

'These are fairly old since I haven't had the need for binding for a while now, but I hope they fit' Technoblade smiled at the younger.

Ranboo unravelled the material revealing 3 black binders. Tears started forming in his eyes as he looked up at Techno, his mouth slightly opened. He quickly jumped and hugged the older, tears running down his cheeks.

'Shhh Ranboo, its all good' Technoblade hugged the younger boy back.

'Thank you so much' Ranboo quietly whispered, hiding his face in the older's shoulder.

'Anything for you, little guy' Technoblade slightly chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any grammar mistakes, PLEASE let me know, English isn't my first language so this might be crap :)


End file.
